The present invention relates generally to a portable electronic device with an integrated motion sensor, such as a pedometer or accelerometer.
Pedometers are relatively simply devices that count the number of steps taken by a person. Pedometers are typically worn on the hip while a person walks. Some pedometers may compute the distance traveled and/or the number of calories burned while a person is walking. Pedometers promote healthy living by enabling consumers to keep track of the amount of exercise.
It is not uncommon for health-minded consumers who use pedometers to also carry one or more portable electronic devices, such as a cellular telephone, personal digital assistant, and/or audio player. Such devices may also be carried by a person while walking. Thus, a portable electronic device normally carried by the user combined with a pedometer or other activity detector would be convenient for consumers. For example, a consumer who normally carries a cell phone may find it convenient if the cell phone included a pedometer.
A potential problem arises when a portable electronic device including a pedometer is carried with a person while the person is riding in a vehicle. When the user is riding in a vehicle, the motion and/or acceleration of the vehicle may induce the pedometer to count false steps.